All That I Once Was
by TealJay
Summary: All he has ever seen was darkness. But even he knows there is a difference between the blackness he used to see and the darkness that has haunted him for years. (Bakushiping)
1. Light

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

 **Summary** : All he has ever seen was darkness. But even he knows there is a difference between the blackness he used to see and the darkness that has haunted him for years. (Bakushiping)

 _Rules of the Bonded (For those who did not read previous storys)_

 _Pure human souls have the ability to stabilize demon souls_

 _If the human is killed, the demons live and retain their powers_

 _If the human is too far, the bond will kill them._

 _If the human was a true bond, they will reincarnate_

 **This will begin with a little backstory. When it returns back to the present, it will start when Malik finds Ryou. This might be the longest story of the 3 in this series. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1- Light**

All that I remember seeing is darkness. I had been born blind. My parents had tried to hide is from our demon owners. By the age of 10 they realized that I was blind. I was taken away from my home, sold to labor camp. There one of managing demons tied a rope around my neck and dragged me around with him. Luckily, I never was given hard jobs other than carrying around whatever the demon needed me to carry. I thought he was kind. I was kept in cage at the end of every day, but I was given food and water. He became more aggressive the longer I knew him. He would tug on the rope so hard that I would crash to the ground. I had scars on the side of my neck from where the rope had been tied too tight.

I think he finally tired of beating me when I turned 13. I was taken to an auction. The last time I had been sold, it had been privately. I had been spared the horrific happenings of the auction. When I arrived there, they stripped me, tied my arms behind my back, and then tied to a post. I could hear people walking around me, looking at me. Sometimes they touched me. Many had been interested in my looks. My white hair was a rarity in the markets and enticed many who had decided to visit that day.

There were a few, that talked about bonding with me. I didn't understand what they meant but I knew that it would be painful because they wondered if my screams would be beautiful. However, the moment my would be buyers found out I was blind, they left disappointed and sometimes angry that my seller would bring a defective "product" to the auction.

The auction was just as terrifying. I was lead onto a stage where I could just feel the eyes of the audience on me. The bidding began at $100, but no one bid at first. I almost began to hope that no one would buy me and that I could finally leave this nightmare. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I heard a voice yell out a price of $1000 for me. His voice had a heavy accent and I was sold to him. I was taken back to a cage where the demon who bought me, came to pick me up. I had been given a pair of pants, which I struggled to pull on. The cage was lifted. I could tell I left the auction house because the air didn't smell as foul and I could feel a breeze on my skin. I think I had been placed in a carriage. I felt a hand reach through the cage and run through my hair. I shook and curled up tighter.

"You're going to love your new home. My master has been waiting to meet his pets for a long time. He already has a special cage for you."

"Please… let me go."

"Do not worry. You are going to a very special place. I will bring friends for you too."

The place I was taken to, was hell. I had no idea where I was. I think that I was underground, it smelled like the basements that my family and I had been forced to live in. It was cold and musky. The cage I was in had a single blanket. And even though, I was blind, I knew that I was surrounded by darkness because I could feel it moving. At first I thought I was going insane, but then it spoke to me. The voice was rough and I couldn't pin down where the voice was coming from.

"Hush now, my pet. You'll be safe now. You will be fed and cared for, my precious star." I could feel the darkness caress me. I curled tighter in my blankets, trying to protect myself from the tendrils.

"I have something for you, pet." The tendrils gripped my head and pulled it away from my chest. I felt something attach to my neck. It was a collar. Then the demon said something that I haven't heard since I was taken away from my family, my name.

"That looks perfect, my pet. My Ryou."

I was in hell.

I haven't felt alive in a while. I rarely moved now. I was forced to swallow food and water by Zorc. But I could tell today was different, I felt alive. I didn't have the energy to move. Zorc seemed excited today. I could hear him talking to someone. There was a boy here and he was yelling as Zorc as he was pulled somewhere.

"Oh, so now you see my first pet. I found him five years ago. I felt so bad for him, I just had to take him away from his home. He would have been killed by them, because of his problem. I saved him."

I heard the other boy yell out in shock and suddenly, I felt warmth all around me. The tendril of darkness which were constantly around me disappeared. For the first time, I felt safe. I heard a woman's voice echo through the room.

"I cannot let this continue brother. This ends now. I cannot allow you to return. Malik, get Ryou from the cage and head back down the tunnel. Take the first right, I will meet you at the end. Go!"

The woman knew my name. I heard a loud metal bang and arms lifting me up. I assumed that this was the boy from before the one called, Malik. He began running. I could hear Zorc screaming after us and I shivered. I hated it when he was angry. He carried me for a short while longer before laying me down on a cave floor. I could feel sunlight on my skin. I haven't felt it in so long. I felt hands on my neck. I didn't want him touching me. I kicked at him, he tried to calm me. Malik removed my collar and he gasped in shock. I knew that I had scars around my neck.

"It's okay Ryou. It's going to be okay. Your free now."

Was I really? Where would I be taken now? I wouldn't be sold again, no one would want me. In my distress, I felt a hand rest on my cheek. His hand seemed to tense for a moment but then I felt his thumb rubbing under my eye.

"You're going to be fine now, Ryou. I promise."

I moved my head to stare in the direction of him, at least I hope it was. I couldn't talk but I hoped he could read fear in my sightless eyes. I wanted to trust him, but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I heard him move next to me, like he was sitting down. We stayed in silence for a while, as I enjoyed the light on my skin. I hear footsteps coming in our direction. Malik moved quickly. I heard a light female laugh.

"It's alright now Malik. You're both safe now."

"Who are you? What was that thing?" He didn't know who she was either.

"My name is Mana. I'm a witch. And that thing was my brother. Zorc. He wants to return to him original form. To do that he needs to break my curse."

"And he needed us to do that."

"Yes. I created three souls to trap him as he is now. I thought he would be weak and overtime would fade, but I was wrong. Luckily, I put things in place to protect the lights I created to seal him. I visited your mother when you were a babe to give her that necklace. I needed a way to watch over you, after what happened in your last life."

"You met my mother?"

"Yes and she was a lovely woman. So strong. Much like your sister had been. I regret that you have lost your family Malik. I wish that things had been different. That we lived in a different time where demons realized that humans are just as strong as they are."

But humans weren't strong. I could never be as strong as a demon. I couldn't even see. Malik had lost his family to demons just like me. I don't know why he thought he was as strong as demons.

"What happens now?"

"I cannot destroy Zorc. The universe will not allow me to. Light will always need darkness, just as darkness needs light. There is a war coming. He will return. Siegfried was not his only follower. He will return and the demons and humans will need to fight together to have the strength to win this one."

"But how can we do that? They won't fight together no matter what."

Mana chuckled.

"I think they already have. Your rebel group and that Blond half demons group fought today with the imperial demon army. They won today against the Siegfried's forces. They will fight together again. If you lead them. Atem and Yami have been wanting to stop the oppression of humans for decades now. You will have their support."

I knew those names. I had heard them before, they were the King and Queen. I had also heard of the imperial army. The generals were insane and that they haven't lost a war in 20 years.

"I'm a bonded human. No one will let me lead an army."

"Oh, I think they will. But for now, I need to leave. Stay in this room. Mariku and Marik will be here soon."

"Please don't leave."

I didn't know who Mariku and Marik were but I didn't want her leaving either. She saved me and Malik. Her presence made me feel safe for the first time in years.

"You are safe here Malik. Zorc has left the caves. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you were safe here."

I heard movement and then another hand was placed on my cheek and a hand ran through my hair.

"My poor sweet Ryou. Akefia and Bakura will be here soon too. You will be safe then. You need to trust them though. Trust what they are saying to you."

She kissed my heard and warmth surrounded me, much like when I was younger and being hugged by my mother. I breathed out a sigh. I didn't know who Akefia and Bakura were but I felt a different warmth in my chest when she said their names. If she trusted them, then I would try too. I let myself drift after that.

I was woken by a loud growl. I was being carried again but this time by someone different. The arms felt stronger than Malik's but held me just as gently. The growl, however, chilled me to the bone. This was it. I would be killed.

But that isn't what happen. I was quickly set on the ground. I felt something rush past me and there was a sound as if someone fell to the ground. It sounded as if someone was wrestling. Someone fell down next to me, and ran their hand over my cheeks. I began to shake. I just want them to kill me quickly. I whimpered when a hand ran through my hair. I heard soft noises coming from the person next to me, I didn't know if he or she was a demon, but his hands were warm and his voice was oddly familiar.

I could still hear the demons scuffling in the background. The person next to me purred and lifted me into his lap. I knew he was a demon now, I don't think that humans purr. He felt incredibly warm being held against the chest of the demon. I tried to wiggle my body closer to his, but my movements were jerky.

I heard the fighting stop and one of the demons yelled at the one still growling.

"I didn't hurt him and you know it, you idiot. We found him in the caves. He needs you now, so stop trying to kill me and help him."

Were these demons the ones Mana was talking about then. Akefia and Bakura. I hoped they were. The demon holding me smelled like rain and fresh air. A lot like a forest I had been taken to when I was younger.

I heard a demon growl one last time, but them began walking back to us. I was lifted all the way and taken away from where the demons were fighting. I heard heavy fabric move and I was taken into a tent. The demon carrying me, laid me down quickly on a bed. I moaned at the feeling of the soft fabric around me. I allowed all of my muscles to relax into the bed.

"What do we do now, Akefia? Look at him." The voice had a rough tone. These were the demons that Mana talked about.

The next voice was deep and rougher than the first. "We need to clean him up and check his wounds, Bakura. Then we need to get some food into him. He's so thin," Akefia said.

"We need to contact, Isis as well. We need he to look him over," Bakura said.

"I'll go find Isis," Akefia said as I heard him leave the tent. A blanket was laid over me.

"You'll be okay soon Ryou. The woman Akefia went to get, is a healer. We will stay with you. You may not know us yet. But we would die to protect you. Just trust us, please."

I tried to answer, but all that came out was a moan. Bakura continued to run his hands through my hair. I heard people coming in the tent. Bakura spoke up.

"I think he can hear us. He doesn't talk."

"Well let me take a look at him"

I felt gentle hands carefully pull the blanket off of me. I felt a cool breeze hit me and I tried to curl back into the bed. Akefia chuckled and I assume that his hands pushed me gently to lay flat.

Isis the healer, checked my face first. She ran her hands through my hair to check my scalp. She pulled up my eyelids. She hummed and I knew she noticed I was blind. Hopefully, when Akefia and Bakura find out they don't get rid of me. She opened my mouth to check my teeth. She then moved onto my throat.

"He has some light scaring. Was he collar in the mountain."

"We don't know." Bakura said.

She carefully massaged my throat. "His vocal cords seem intact. I can run more tests at the palace. I believe that he can't talk because of disuse not faulty vocal cords."

She moved onto my body then. She checked my bones, carefully moved my arms bending and stretching them. She did the same with my legs, bending them and twisting them at the hips to see how well they move. My muscles were stiff, but if felt good to have my body stretched.

"He's malnourished. When we return I want to run some more test to check how much weight he needs to gain. Also, when we return, I want to start him on the nutrient drink. I don't doubt that he can hear you, but he will sleep more often than he is awake. Don't disturbed him if he is quiet."

"How long until he is fully awake?" Akefia asked.

Isis sighed. "He has been fully awake."

"How come he doesn't open his eyes then?" Bakura asked.

"He is probably used to keeping them closed. He has been blind for a long time. I believe that he was blind long before he was taken to the mountain. Maybe since birth."

Bakura and Akefia remained silent. Fear filled my being. I don't want them to think of me as a defect.

"I think I will leave now. He can eat broth for now. You might also want to clean him."

I heard her begin to move and leave the tent. I think Akefia moved.

"Thank you, Isis."

She left the tent then. Bakura sat down on the bed next to me.

"Should we take him to the river to clean him? We can feed him when we return."

"Yeah, that would be best. I'll grab some of your clothes for him until we return." Akefia said.

I felt myself being lifted by Bakura and we left the tent. The sun must have gone down because I couldn't feel warmth from it. The walk to the river took some time, but maybe they were just walking slow. Were they angry that I was blind?

I could hear the river when we were close. We stopped near the bank and Bakura laid me down on a rock. I could hear clothes being removed and my pants were removed. I had never been naked in front of others since the auction. Bakura lifted me back up and took me into the water. The water was cool. We waded out into the deep water and it ran through my hair. Hands carefully washed me and I was passed to Akefia so that Bakura could bathe. The water became colder the longer we stayed and I shivered.

"Time to go," Akefia said. We left the water and a towel was wrapped around me. Hands dried me and clothed me. I laid on the rock alone until Bakura and Akefia were dressed. They lifted me up and we returned to the tent. They laid me down on the center of the bed. Blankets were wrapped around me. After a few minutes, Bakura and Akefia joined me and held me close to their chests.

"It's okay that you are blind, Ryou. We hoped that you could see us one day, but as long as we have you back it will all be fine. You will be safe now."

 **Next chapter will be posted October 16** **th**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **See you all next Sunday!**


	2. One of Three

**I have had this practically written for months now. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I have been having trouble staying motivated to continue writing. Thank you all for your support during the break!**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

 **Summary** : All he has ever seen was darkness. But even he knows there is a difference between the blackness he used to see and the darkness that has haunted him for years. (Bakushiping)

 **Thank You:**

Sayanoyoru for favoriting

Cheshire-Cat210 for following

Lady Eloquence for favoriting

Shadowlight Mobium for favoriting and following

Time-Stopping-666 for the review and following. I have been doing well. I'm on track to graduate from college this December. Sorry I took so long

Letainajup for favoriting and following

BloodRedNightinGale for favoriting and following

NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL for favoriting

LadyZoi for following

Livebloodlove for following and favoriting

RedHerring1412 for following

DayLightDove for following

Crazy and random child for the review. This is one of my favorites too. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to stay calm. I'm going to be finishing up here in one more semester but then I'm starting my master's degree right away. Also, thank you for following and favoriting

Sapphire Blue 99 for following and favoriting

Klagana1 for favoriting and the review. It will get better for him… hopefully

DDLDarkHeartofWater for the review. Thank you for sticking with me through my stories. I'm sorry for taking so long with an update.

Guest for the review. I understand how you feel. College is wearing me down too. I hope it goes well for you.

GirlFish for the review. Hey! It's good to see you again. He will be out of it for now. I have a pretty good idea of how I want to end this story. I'm working on having the two one-shots for Jaden and Mai done before the end of April. I think I will have Mana involved somehow in Mai's story, but I need someone for Jaden's. I can't really tell you which situation is more likely, but I promise it will interesting. Mai will be needed because she is the leader of one of the rebel groups.

 **Chapter 2- One of Three**

When I woke up, it felt like someone was rocking me. Arms were holding me tightly to a chest and we were moving rhythmically. I soon realized that we were riding on horses, as I could hear their hooves. I could feel the sun on my face. From the smell of the person holding me, I knew it was Bakura. He smelled like the earth and clean air. The wind blowing around us was colder and I turned to press my face into Bakura's chest.

"Are you awake?" He asked me.

I was nervous about replying, but I nodded into his chest. I felt a hand run through my hair. I knew it was probably Akefia, since Bakura's hands didn't move. I also didn't think that he would let anyone else touch me.

"Can you speak Ryou?"

I hadn't spoken in years, but I think I might be able to. My throat felt rough and I might sound like a frog if I begin talking. I nodded to answer his question.

"You don't have to talk yet Ryou. We just want to make sure there is nothing wrong with your vocal cords."

I understood that, but I wasn't ready to talk yet. I chose to bury my head into Bakura's chest completely. Bakura held me tighter.

"Alright, you don't have to talk yet. But can you hear us clearly?"

I nodded again.

"Do you want your face covered from the sun? We don't want you to get burned but we also don't want you to be uncomfortable. Your skin is very pale."

I shook my head. I wanted to feel the sun on my face. It meant that I had escaped that hell in the mountain. I was free of Zorc and the darkness that always surrounded me. I shuddered thinking about them, I could still feel them touching me.

"Are you alright, Ryou?"

I nodded. I'm okay now.

I slept most the journey to the palace. When we came closer, Bakura woke me and explained where we were going. Akefia told me what the palace looked like. It sounded beautiful and ornate. I could hear Malik talking to his demons nearby, he was saying that the palace still looked like a fancy prison and then laughed. Two demons growled after what he said. I assumed the growls came from the Marik and Mariku that Mana said were coming for Malik in the caves.

Zorc had been after Malik too. I knew that he needed us for something. He was looking for another as well. He often talked about his curse.

"Don't think about that place, Ryou." Akefia said as the horses slowed to a walk. I could hear something large being opened.

I didn't want to think about it, but I can't forget about it.

"We'll help you Ryou. We can shield your mind from what happened. But not until you are healthier."

I was confused as to what he was talking about. Maybe there were powers that demons had that could do that. I didn't feel sick either. I felt more tired than usual, but I rarely moved in the last few years. I felt thinner, my bones stuck out from my skin. I wondered what Bakura and Akefia thought of me. Were they disgusted with how I looked?

The noise around me increased. We were riding past a crowd. I could hear some selling to others. I could also hear cries of pain. The journey through the town was short and we soon came to another door. This one was not as large due to the sound of it opening. Once we were inside, Bakura slowed his horse to a stop. There were riders dismounting all around us. I could hear Malik arguing with his demons. They both wanted to carry him, but he insisted on walking.

"Hand him to me." Akefia told Bakura. I was passed down to him and then Bakura got down from his horse. Someone was walking toward us.

"Atem is calling for a meeting in an hour. Isis said don't be late." I didn't recognize the voice.

"We won't be late, Seto. We also don't need you acting like our mother. Why don't you go make sure Mariku and Marik aren't late?" Akefia growled.

There was laughing all around us as we began walking. I could tell immediately when we entered a building. It was warm inside and the breeze stopped. I felt nervous when I didn't feel the sun on my face anymore, but I knew that Bakura and Akefia wouldn't let anything touch me.

We must be walking through the palace, because our footsteps sounded like we walking on stone. We traveled through a few corridors before reaching the room they wanted to enter. The room they brought me to, smelled like fresh air, just like they did.

"How about a bath Ryou? And then some food?"

A bath sounded great. I couldn't even remember what it felt like to be clean. I didn't want them to see me naked. Bakura must have sensed my hesitation because he laughed.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman I promise. So can I wash you?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to pick up some food for you, Ryou. Have a good bath."

I heard the door open and close as he left. Bakura walked until he came to something soft to lay me on.

"I'll be back in a moment. Need to find some clothes for you and then we will go take that bath."

I curled into the couch. It was soft and smelled like them. I heard a closet opening.

"Luckily, we still have your clothes."

I twitched. I have never been here before. There is no reason for them to have some of my clothes. Bakura seemed to notice my confusion.

"Sorry, Ryou. I guess we haven't told you yet. We will explain everything to you after the meeting."

He lifted me up and we entered another room. There was sunlight in this room, and I could feel it on me. It was also humid in this room. I was laid back down on a bench where Bakura removed my clothes. I shivered as cold air hit my skin and from the fact I could feel his eyes on my skin.

"You're still beautiful, Ryou. Just remember that. When your healthy again, you will be radiant."

I could hear him removing his clothes and then he lifted me back up. He took me into the water. It was the perfect temperature. The feeling of the water flowing through my hair. I moaned.

Bakura chuckled softly. "Feels good?"

I nodded. Bakura gently dipped me into the water, so that my hair was completely wet. He then opened a bottle to squeeze some soap onto my hair. He sat me on the side of the bath to scrub my hair and them dipped me back into the water to wash it out. I have been told my hair was white, but I doubt that it had ever been perfectly white. But I could now believe that it was. He put some more soap on a cloth to wipe down my body and my face. He was very gentle washing around my eyes. We stayed in the water for a few moments longer enjoying the warm water before we exited the bath.

"Can you stand Ryou?"

I nodded. I probably could if I had something to hold onto.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

I fumbled around for a minute before I found them. I was blushing with embarrassment because my hands were all over his chest before I found his shoulders. His shoulders were toned and strong. I was certain my face was bright red.

He began drying my body, drying me quickly so I wouldn't get cold. Bakura walked me back to the bench and showed me my clothes. I began to slowly dress myself, balancing on the bench, as Bakura dried and dressed himself. He fixed my clothes before taking me back into the first room.

"You look better now, Ryou." Akefia told me. I jumped a little in Bakura's arms from being startled.

Bakura took me closer to him. We sat next to him and leaned me against him.

"I'm sorry for scarring you. I will make my presence known next time."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Here is some soup. Open your mouth." Akefia told me.

I did and I felt a warm cup put to my lips. The soup was vegetable flavored and soothed my throat. I swallowed a few mouthfuls before the cup was taken away. I coughed a little, trying to clear my throat. Akefia brought the cup back to my lips. I could feel Bakura shaking his head behind me. Were they talking to each other? I finished drinking the cup of soup. Feeling warm and comfortable now, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"We should be going to the meeting now."

I moaned, annoyed at them.

"You can sleep through the meeting. Yugi is excited to see you again, and Malik wants to check up on you. We will wake you then."

I have never met Yugi, but I had heard Zorc say his name. He was one of the humans needed to break the seal along with Malik.

"We also have the trial for Siegfried." Akefia reminded Bakura.

"Hopefully he can shed some light on just how powerful Zorc can be." Bakura growled in a deep voice. He reached to lift me up so I was cradled in his arms.

They walked in silence for a long while. The rocking motion of Bakura carrying me was making me drowsy. I was scared to sleep because I wanted to learn more about the demons around me. And more importantly what they were going to do about Zorc. I do not want Bakura or Akefia to fight him. They wouldn't win. You can't destroy darkness.

We paused for a second while a large door was opened. A male voiced called to us when we entered the room.

"Your early. We didn't expect you to be here yet." The voice was a deep baritone. I heard a soft whisper after the voice stopped.

"We wanted to talk with you before the meeting, Atem. This will involve all of us after all. Hello, Yugi." Bakura said as we walked into the room and sat down, with myself situated in his lap. Akefia sat down next to my head.

"Hi." A soft voice answered. Right after a different voice spoke "We will be able to talk after the meeting and trial along with Marik and Mariku. How is Ryou?"

The arms holding me tightened. I pretended to be asleep, though I doubted Bakura and Akefia would be fooled. I wasn't ready to talk or be the center of attention.

"He is underweight, but other than that, unharmed. It could have been worse. Malik, Yugi, and he should be involved when we talk later. This will involve all three of them, since Zorc is after them." Akefia told them running a hand through my hair.

"We agree," Atem said as the door opened. "Welcome, members of the council. There is much that we must discuss. But first we have a trial to deal with."

 **I am updating every 2-3 weeks now. The next update will be either February 19** **th** **or 26** **th**

 **I wanted to have the trial in this chapter, but I couldn't wait to put this out any longer. The meeting and trial will be in the next chapter.**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**


End file.
